An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to an overlay which is selectively attachable to and removable from an amusement device and, more particularly, which is selectively attachable to and removable from the housing or body of an amusement device.
Amusement devices having electronic games or songs for selection and play are generally well known in the art. Such amusement devices, such as game machines and jukeboxes, typically operate upon input of currency (i.e., coin, token, paper money, credit/debit cards or the like) and are installed in locations such as bars, restaurants, airports, shopping malls, video arcades, casinos, or the like. For game machines, the game choices may include card games, sports games, games of skill, games of chance, action games, trivia games and the like. For jukeboxes, a plurality of songs are generally available for selection and play. Recently, jukeboxes have become computerized, capable of playing selections of music as MP3 files, streaming audio data sets, or the like.
Many times, such amusement devices reflect a theme or image which the owner of the amusement device or the owner of the location where the amusement device is installed desires to portray. For example, an owner/operator of a 1950's style diner may provide a jukebox in the diner which has a “retro” appearance. However, when an amusement device owner/operator desires to change or upgrade the amusement device, the owner/operator must incur significant expenses as a completely new amusement device of the newly desired theme or appearance must be purchased.
It is therefore desirable to create an overlay for an amusement device that can be selectively attached to and removed from the housing or body of an amusement device. It is also desirable to have an overlay for an amusement device, such that the attachment of a particular overlay to the housing of an amusement device triggers the amusement device to alter the images and graphics of the user interface to conform with the default settings of the newly attached overlay. It is also desirable to create an overlay for an amusement device that can be selectively attached to and removed from the housing of the amusement device, wherein the overlay is programmed to present a variety of images, graphics and colors.